A Fallen Star
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: It was only the sunrise after Firestar's death did ThunderClan truly mourned the death of their beloved leader. This is from Jayfeather's POV.


_A Fallen Star_

It was only the sunrise after Firestar's death did ThunderClan truly mourned the death of their beloved leader. Jayfeather could feel their minds. Grief and memories of the ThunderClan leader flowed through their heads. Jayfeather was grieving as well, although he kept his feelings hidden by cleaning wounds and tending to injuries. Sometimes the grief from his fellow Clanmates was so strong it was as if the feelings were his own. Jayfeather saw Sorreltail as a kit, revealing the truth about Darkstripe's true loyalties to Firestar when had just became leader. Through Cloudtail, he saw Firestar as a warrior, protecting his only kin in ThuderClan, and telling young Cloudtail about his roots. He saw Graystripe's memories as well. Then senior warrior was remembering when he had first met his oldest friend as a naïve but curious kittypet. Neither of them knew about Firestar's destiny then. Now the loyal leader was gone. Only his body remained.

The cats of ThunderClan walked on their paws in a daze. Even the kits knew something was amiss, even though they didn't say a word. Jayfeather was lost in his own memories as he left the medicine cat's den. He remembered that Firestar allowed him to become a warrior's apprentice even though he was blind. Firestar had given him a chance while the others pitied and underestimated him. Even with the truth out, the fire-coated leader had not mistrusted him, or regarded him with caution because of his birthright. Firestar had treated him and his brother Lionblaze genuinely until his death. Jayfeather had been surprised when the Fourth was revealed to be Firestar. The old prophecy had said, _"Fire alone will save our Clan." _The fire in the form of Firestar did save the Clan, as he did many times before. The great leader had paid with his life. Jayfeather remembered his grandfather's last moments. Somehow, he was able to see his memories. Faces blurred in his mind, and he could recognize some of them: the wise face of Bluestar, the face of Tigerstar as he was twisted with rage, and Brambleclaw, as a kit, as an apprentice, as a warrior, and as a deputy through Firestar's eyes. Jayfeather saw Firestar – then as Rusty – became accepted into ThunderClan; he saw Firestar's pride as he caught his first prey; he saw as Firestar's feelings for Sandstorm began to blossom; he saw as the young ThunderClan leader made enemy after enemy; he felt the pride that Firestar had felt as his daughters, Leafpool and Squirlflight, were born; the seasons blurred together as the Great Journey began and ended; he saw himself as a tiny kit in Squirlflight's jaws with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze; and at last, Jayfeather felt the pride that Firestar had felt for his family and Clan, even as he died.

Jayfeather noticed the entire Clan paying their respects to their fallen leader. He heard their pawsteps, heavy with sadness and sorrow. He heard Sandstorm, his grandmother, licking Firestar's fur. He could almost see the fur gleam with fire and flame. He could almost picture the leader's face, as if he was sleeping. _"I told you to not waste your final life,"_ he remembered Sandstorm murmuring to her mate's body. Again, sadness drifted from her, and he flinched from her pain that she felt, for the grief was as sharp as thorns.

"Is he going to wake up?" asked a small voice. Jayfeather could feel the small kit beside him.

"No," he whispered to Amberkit. "Firestar isn't going to wake, small one. Neither will Ferncloud, Mousefur, or Hollyleaf." His own voice choked on his sister's name. He pushed his grief down. "They're dead," Jayfeather explained. He could feel the kit's burning gaze into his own. "They all died bravely. They sacrificed themselves for us. For you too, Amberkit." Confusion wafted from the tiny she-cat in waves. "You'll understand death someday," he whispered.

"Brightheart says that when a warrior dies, they become a member of StarClan, and we can see them from Silverpelt." Amberkit said to Jayfeather. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Amberkit. You'll be able to see Firestar, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, and the other warriors who died to defend the lives that had to be protected. Someday you'll see me up there too."

"No, not you!" Amberkit squeaked. "Brightheart said that you saved many lives, and that you're a better medicine cat than your predecessors." She suddenly wailed. "You can't die!"

"I will die, eventually," he soothed the small kit. "I suppose I still have life left." _"An ending and a beginning," _he had said. "I will protect my Clan with every breath I take."

"Just like Firestar," Amberkit replied brightly. "You'll be a fallen star, Jayfeather, a star that burns even in the darkest of moments." Then his bright face became somber. "Firestar is my hero," she declared. "He'll always be a fallen star."

"Yes." Jayfeather found that he agreed with the young kit. "I believe you are right."


End file.
